Brok
Brok is a character in ''God of War'' (2018). He is a Dwarf, along with his brother Sindri, he and his brother used to work together until they started arguing about who was best, which caused the family business to be split in two, by working one of the dwarves on their own with the halves of their old label. The pair were responsible for forging Thor’s hammer, Mjölnir, and Kratos' axe, Leviathan, which formerly belonged to Laufey. Sindri and Brok help Kratos and Atreus during their adventure and serve as comic relief. In their forge, they can improve weapons and equipment, so long as they are given the necessary materials. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Brokkr (Old Norse "the one who works with metal fragments; blacksmith", anglicized Brokk) is a dwarf and the brother of Eitri or Sindri. According to Skáldskaparmál, Loki had Sif's hair, Freyr's ship Skíðblaðnir and Odin's spear Gungnir fashioned by the Sons of Ivaldi. Loki boasted greatly of all the things that the Sons of Ivaldi could create. In addition, he also boasted that the other dwarves could not create anything beautiful or useful. Brokkr, who was in Asgard at the time, declared that his brother Eitri could make things far more beautiful and useful than the Sons of Ivaldi. Brokkr bet his head with that of Loki that his brother Eitri could make things with better craftsmanship than Skíðblaðnir or Gungnir. While Eitri used magic in a forge that was extremely hot, Brokkr worked the bellows so that the fire would not cool down nor get too hot for the magic. While making the boar Gullinbursti, a gadfly, often thought to be Loki himself, came and bit Brokkr on the hand. Brokkr was not disturbed though and kept blowing into the fire. While making the golden arm ring Draupnir the gadfly came again and bit Brokkr, this time in the neck but Brokkr kept on blowing. Finally, while making the hammer Mjölnir the gadfly bit Brokkr on the eye this time. This temporarily caused Brokkr to stop blowing. That brief stoppage of blowing into the fire caused Mjölnir's handle to become shorter than it should have been. Because of this, Thor had to wear the iron gauntlets Járngreipr to handle it. Eitri succeeded in making the golden ring Draupnir, the golden-bristled boar Gullinbursti and the hammer Mjölnir. These objects were judged by the gods to be superior and Brokkr won the bet. However, Loki did not allow him to take his head as doing so would have damaged his neck which was not included in the bet. In lieu of this, Brokkr sewed Loki's lips so that Loki would not brag until the thread came out. Personality Although Brok is harmless, he is often rude, slovenly and ill-mannered. He frequently swears at Kratos and Atreus, even giving his beast (Huldra Creature) of burden the name "fucking gratitude". He also rivals his brother in forging skills. His personality is the opposite of his brother Sindri, who is polite and somewhat cowardly. Despite his crude attitude, he is generally good-natured, and comes to care for Kratos and Atreus. He shows genuine concern when he learns of Atreus's sickness and assists him by imbuing Kratos' Blades of Chaos with the winds of Helheim. However, he is somewhat irritated when Atreus tries to get him and his brother back on good terms. Brok also finds Atreus's sentimental and "softy" attitude annoying at times. Despite this, he was grateful to the boy for getting him and his brother to work together again. Brok does seem to have a particular interest in the works of foreign realms, as he immediately sensed Kratos's Blades of Chaos, saying he reeked of "foreign magick". He knew immediately that the blades were not from the Nine Realms and were something special, despite Kratos's reservations on using the blades, to begin with. Like his brother, although not at the same extent, Brok expresses regret for forging Mjölnir for Thor, as the god used the weapon to slaughter the giants and commit other atrocities. Like Sindri, Brok hates the Aesir gods. He and his brother, Sindri were forced by Odin to construct the statues of Thor which they disgusted and even though they've declined. Brok called Thor as the "big idiot". He called Magni a loudmouth. He also know that Magni's death would be bad news for Kratos and Atreus if Thor finds out. He called Baldur a "scruffy fella, bout yea high, doesn't feel pain". Powers and Abilities Master Inventor: Brok is a skilled inventor, especially in weaponry, armor and other war items. With the necessary materials, Brok can make or improve items for Kratos and Atreus. He and his brother, Sindri had created Mjölnir, one of the most powerful weapon in Norse mythology and Leviathan, a powerful magic axe with ice magic. Both weapons can go back into the owner's hand if they wanted. However, Brok personally prefers doing weapons and nothing small, delicate and precise like his brother. Dwarven Magic: 'As a Dwarf, Brok can use magic very effectively. Mostly, he uses his magic to enter The Realms between Realms in order to enter any places in the nine worlds and make himself invisible. That explains why Brok and his shop can appear anywhere in all the realms without getting into any trouble or challenges. But it seems that it doesn't work on dragons. In addition, Brok can infuse his weapons with magic to make them more effective in combat. Brok has shown the ability to sense foreign magic, immediately detecting it from the Blades of Chaos. Trivia *Despite being dwarves, Brok and Sindri are still referred to as "the brothers", when the Hulder is an unrelated female species from Scandinavian folklore. **Atreus brings this up to Mimir at one point, and Mimir implies the reasons behind this are not suitable to tell a young child. *His Greek equivalent is Hephaestus, in term of craftsmanship abilities. *His brother Sindri claims that his skin was blued due to his blacksmithing silver metals with his bare hands, which resulted in him developing . **However the Lost Page of Norse Myth episode, The Forging of Leviathan, contradicts this, as it states that while Brok and Sindri were creating the axe, a spider bit him which poisoned Brok and killed him on the spot. Sindri had to go to Alfheim and dove into the Lake of Souls to claim Brok's spirit before it would be lost forever. When Brok came back to life his skin remained blue and Sindri became twitchy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR8abxOHDls=28m26s *He and his brother were responsible for creating Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. Mimir claims that the two brothers were trying to make a name for themselves, but may have overdone it. The resulting destruction caused by Thor wielding the hammer they made started creating the rift between Brok and Sindri, which eventually evolved into a feud. *Brok generally prefers to make weapons, armour or instruments of war, rather than miscellaneous objects not meant for combat. *He and his brother shared a brand that they used to mark their work, including the Leviathan and Mjölnir. When the two went their separate ways, they split the brand down the middle and each took half. Once reunited, they created a new brand. *Along with Sindri, Brok knew of Faye's true nature as a giant, as well as Atreus' status as a half-Giant. *Brok is noticeably shorter than his brother. *Brok is not allowed back in Alfheim on the account of multiple offences of swearing, stealing and something that Atreus is not old enough to hear. *To comfort Kratos about his ill son, Brok claims to have once accidentally decapitated himself and says he's "no worse for wear". *After Kratos and Atreus depart from Alfheim, Brok's Beast, "Fucking Gratitude", is noticeably missing. When asked by Atreus as to what happened to her, Brok claims that he ate the beast, much to the boy's disgust. *Brok claimed that he cut off his head as a child and is none of the worst for it. Mark of the cut and reattachment can be seen faintly around Brok's neck. *When Atreus tries introducing Mimir to him, the two commented that they've met before and it is implied they've done something off-screen that made them dislike each other but Kratos cut off the conversation before the two could elaborate further. de:Brok Gallery Brok Codex.jpg|Brok (Codex) Brothers unite .jpg|Two Brothers unite with one another. 3f851488a2a853e3f1ab2fea45917321b9d93cb0_hq.jpg Brokinshop.jpg|Brok Raf-Grassetti-16.jpg|Brok 6db69254b00654af3a3c886c7866f0fd.jpg|Brothers DdkzXfRX4AIldHy.jpg|Brok brothers.jpg|Brok and his brother Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Males Category:Norse Mythology Category:Living Characters Category:Dwarves